In conventional data storage control devices that include a dynamic RAM (referred to herein as a DRAM) and a ROM, a control circuit associated with a CPU or the like has a first group of address terminals for the DRAM and a second group of address terminals for the ROM, these groups being connected to separate address buses.
Since the conventional device uses separate address buses for the DRAM and the ROM, it is large in size and high in cost.